The Second Choice
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: Edward has been in love with Tanya forever. When Bella moves to Forks and falls for him she and her cousin Alice will do everything in their power to show him who Tanya really is.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_APOV_**

My name is Alice Cullen I am seventeen years old and live in Forks Washington. I attend Forks High School where I am a senior and am dating the most perfect boy in the world Jasper Whitlock. This story however isn't about me; it's about one of my best friends Edward Mason.

I met Edward when I was four. His father had just died and his mother decided to move from Chicago back to Forks hoping that going back to where she grew up would help her cope with her husband's death. His mother Elizabeth and my mother Esme had been best friends in high school so of course we were pushed together when ever Elizabeth came to visit mom or mom went to visit her.

When we were twelve we met Tanya. She had just moved from Alaska. She was tall, gangly, with braces, and had frizzy strawberry blond hair. Edward fell for her as soon as he saw her. He asked her out and she said yes. Edward and Tanya went out for almost a year when she broke up with him.

In that year Tanya had changed. She had her braces taken off and her teeth were white and straight. She was no longer tall and gangly. She had filled out and now had curves in all the right places. She had gotten her hair under control and guys had started to notice her. She was no longer the sweet kind hearted girl we had known.

Despite all these changes Edward and Tanya remained friends because Edward still loved Tanya and in his eyes she could do no wrong. Tanya knew that Edward never stopped having feelings for her and as the years went by she used this to her advantage. Whenever she couldn't find a date to a dance Edward would take her. Whenever she was bored and had nothing to do all she had to do was call Edward and he would drop everything and take her to do whatever she wanted to do.

This made me angry because Edward was one of my best friends and I hated seeing her treat him this way. I hated the way she took advantage of him. But I had a plan that would change all that. My cousin Bella Swan was moving in with her father my uncle Charlie. I was going to do everything in my power to get them together. They would be perfect together I knew this for sure. I just couldn't let Tanya find out about the plan because even though she didn't ever plan on dating Edward she wouldn't stand for anyone trying to take away her second choice.

**A/N: so what do you think? I have wanted to write this for awhile and I'm glad I'm finally getting to it I really hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter I Welcome Home

**Chapter 1**

_**BPOV**_

I'm so excited to be moving to Forks. Sure I would miss the sunny warmth of Arizona but Charlie my dad lived in Forks. Also my cousin Alice lived here with her parents, my aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle. I had wanted to move to Forks for years but I hadn't wanted my mom to have to live on her own, she had never done it before and I didn't know if she would survive. Now she had Phil and I was able to move to Forks and be with my dad, Alice, Aunt Esme, and Uncle Carlisle. They were my favorite people in the world and now they would all be close to me.

"Esme invited us to dinner tonight as a kind of welcome home type thing." Charlie said with a sly smile. He knew that his sister and her family were a big part of the reason I came to live with him here in Forks.

"That was nice of her. How are the Cullens?" I said, unable to hold in my curiosity any longer.

Charlie chuckled. "Their good. Alice can't wait to see you. She has been over at the house every day this week. She would have come with me to pick you up if Esme didn't tell her no." he said.

I believed it Alice always was an over excitable little pixie but it's one of the reasons I love her so much.

"Then it's good that Aunt Esme stepped in or you would have caved and I would have been attacked by a pixie when I got off the plane." I said with a giggle.

"I would not have." He said causing me to roll my eyes. "I am an officer of the law I deal with criminals, I think I can stand up to an eighteen year old girl."

"Dad you're the police chief of Forks, the worst criminals you deal with are stupid teenagers, and no one other than Esme can resist Alice." I said daring him to disagree.

"true." He said causing me to laugh.

When we finally pulled up to the house I noticed an old rusted red truck that had never been there before and wondered where it came from.

"Who's truck?" I asked as I helped Charlie unload my stuff form the trunk of the cruiser.

"Well it's yours." He said as he unlocked the front door.

"Mine?" I asked shocked and excited all at the same time.

"Yeah, I bought it from Billy Black as a homecoming present." Charlie said warily while watching my face as if trying to gage my reaction.

"Thank you dad." I said excitedly. "I love it! It's absolutely perfect."

"You're welcome. Why don't you get ready to go Esme said dinner would be at six but I doubt they'll mind us being early." Charlie said smiling.

Charlie left my room after he dropped off my stuff and I began to search for an outfit that Alice would approve of. When I had finally found something and was ready I went down stairs to find Charlie sitting in his chair watching some game.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"yep." I said bouncing in excitement.

"Let's go then." He said as he got up and got his coat and keys. We went outside and got in the cruiser. We drove up to the Cullens house and I smiled I had missed the place.

We had just gotten out of the cruiser when I heard and extremely high pitched scream that could only come from one person.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed as she ran towards me. She collided into me and we hugged. "Oh Bella I can't believe you're finally here."

"I know I can't believe it either." I said. "I've missed you so much pixie."

"I've missed you too Bambi." She said using the nickname she gave me when we were 6. "come on mom can't wait to see you she is almost as excited to see you as I am, but she hides it better dad's going to be happy to see you too but nowhere near as happy as mom and me…"

I cut her off. "Alice breath." I said she had said all of that in one breath.

"sorry." she said "but come on."

We ran into the house leaving a chuckling Charlie behind.

"MOM!" Alice yelled almost shattering my eardrum. "Bella is here."

Esme came running into the room. "Bella." She squealed. "I can't believe you're here. It's wonderful to see you."

"You too Aunt Esme. I've missed you all so much." I said as I hugged her tightly.

Esme had always been what my mother wasn't. When I thought of ant Esme I remembered when I was six before my parents divorced I would come to Cullen's every day after school and Esme would have a snack for us. She would hold me and tell me everything would be ok whenever I would cry. And she helped through my parents' divorce. I loved Aunt Esme.

"I've missed you to Bella." Esme said fondly. "Now why don't you girls run off and catch up while I finish supper."

"Kay Aunt Esme." I said as she walked to the kitchen. Alice ran upstairs then pulling me behind her.

"Are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?" she asked as she bounced slightly on the bed.

"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous too. I'm glad you'll be there." I said truly glad I would know at least one person.

"Yeah I'll be there. Also tomorrow you finally get to meet Jasper and Edward." Alice squealed.

"Jasper is your boyfriend who moved here from Texas last year right?" I asked trying to remember Alice and I's many internet conversations.

"yep." Alice said clearly pleased that I remembered.

"And Edward is your friend who you tried to get me to meet the last five summers but something always happened right?" I said remembering Alice's many failed attempts to get me to meet her friend.

"Right and tomorrow you finally get to meet him." She said and something about her tone mad me suspicious. She had something planed. I didn't know what but I had a feeling that I would find out soon. I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow and see what happens.


	3. Chapter II First Day of School: Part I

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in my room to the beeping of my alarm clock. When the daze of sleep had worn off I remembered what today was my first day at Forks High School. I was a little scared and nervous but a lot anxious and excited. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take my shower. When I was clean I went back to my room and chose an outfit that I hoped Alice would approve of.

I know most people wouldn't worry about their cousin approving of their clothes but most people don't have Alice for a cousin. I had been through many makeovers and many sessions of Bella Barbie because of Alice disapproving of what I wore and I was not going through that ever again if I could avoid it.

When I got into my truck and turned it on it was louder than I expected. After I got use to the noise I started driving towards the school. When I got to the school I saw Alice's bright yellow Porsche and parked next to it. I looked around trying to find the pixie when I spotted her at the picnic tables. It didn't take her long to see me.

"Bella." Alice yelled as I climbed out of my truck. She ran towards me dragging a tall, gorgeous, blond guy behind her. When she finally got to me she hugged me with more strength than a girl her size should have.

"good morning Pixie." I said with a smile.

"Morning Bambi." She said brightly as she bounced. I looked closer and saw that she was twitching slightly and had a cretin buzz about her that I recognized immodestly.

"Pixie how on earth did you get coffee?" I asked slightly annoyed. Normal Alice was a handful, but Alice on caffeine was impossible.

Alice put the most innocent face I had ever seen onto her face and if I hadn't known her better I would have believed it. "What are you talking about? I haven't …" I cut her off before she could finish her denial.

"Pixie you're twitching." I said raising an eyebrow at her suspiciously before reaching back into my truck to grab my bag.

"So my mom might have left half the pot of coffee on the counter and maybe I kind of had a mug or three this morning. "She said with a sigh.

"Pixie do you not remember the coffee incident of 2006?" I said with a shutter. "You've been banned from Starbucks ever sense then."

"Oh that manager totally over reacted and you know it." Alice said.

I decided I didn't want to have this fight again and just rolled my eyes at her which caused the tall blond man to chuckle. I smiled at him just remembering he was there.

Alice realized how rude she was being and went to introduce us. "Oh Bella this is…" I cut her off.

"Let me guess?" I asked hopefully and she nodded. "Well I'm going to assume you are either Edward or Jasper sense they are the only guys Alice has mentioned."

I looked to Alice for conformation and she nodded.

"Hmm, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, well muscled, has yet to say a word. I'd have to say you are Jasper, the boyfriend my cousin is always talking about."

"You would be correct." He drawled. "And I'll assume you're Alice's cousin Bella, who she has been talking about nonstop for the past week."

"correct." I said.

"Well now that you know each other let's head to the office to get Bella her schedule." Alice said still excited and twitching slightly.

We walked to the office where a kind lady named Mrs. Cope gave me my schedule, a map, and a paper for all my teachers to sign. As soon as we left the office Alice grabbed my schedule out of my hands.

"you have your first three periods with Jazzy the next two with me and then you have lunch with all of us then Edward can show you to your last two classes after you meet him at lunch." She said all in one breathe.

"O.k. Alice. I'll see you fourth period." I said.

"Bye bells. Be nice to her Jazzy and make sure to keep an eye on her she falls down a lot." She said seriously.

"Will do Ali." He said chuckling at my blush. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and she bounced away.

"Well Miss Bella we better get going wouldn't wasn't to be late for your first class on your first day." He said in his charming drawl as we linked arm and walked towards one of the buildings.

We entered the room and Jasper went to sit behind a boy with oddly colored hair. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Ah Miss Swan welcome here is the reading list for the rest of the year and please take a seat in one of the empty desks." He said

I nodded and sat in the desk next to Jasper. I looked at the reading list and realized I had read all of these. In fact I had a flash drive at home with all the essays I had written for these books and others. This was going to be an easy class.

The next two periods passed quickly and I only tripped tree times, two of those times Jasper caught me.

"You really are as clumsy as Alice said." Jasper said when he caught me for the second time outside of my calculus room.

I mumbled yes, blushed, thanked him for showing me around, and ran inside my calculus classroom. Alice was waiting for me bouncing in her sear. I sat next to her after the teacher signed my paper and gave me my book.

"How is your day going so far?" Alice asked.

"fine." I said.

"Have you fallen yet?" she asked.

I nodded in response. "Jasper caught me though so it's ok." I told her reassuringly. I knew how she worried about me and my clumsiness.

"Good. he is so sweet isn't he." She sighed dreamily. I was shocked we hadn't been told to stop talking yet.

"Yeah he is great Alice." I said. "Now Shh! I don't want to get in trouble on my first day."

She rolled her eyes at me but remained quiet the rest of class. During Spanish she again stayed quiet much to my shock. A few minutes before the bell rang the teacher said we could talk quietly till the bell rang.

"You excited for lunch?" Alice asked. The coffee seemed to be wearing off a little which was good.

"Not really. Should I be?" I asked confused by her excitement.

"Yes you should be." She said like it was obvious. "You finally get to meet Edward." I noticed that when she said his name Alice got the same look in her eye that she had last night when we talked about Edward.

"Alice you're planning something, I can see it in your eyes." I said.

"I'm not up to anything. I swear." She said and I almost believed her. Almost.

"Then why are you so excited for me to meet Edward?" I asked suspicious.

"Because he has been one of my best friends since I was four if you two don't like each other I don't know what I'll do. So I'm just a little nervous." She said.

I sighed. "Alice if he means that much to you I'm sure we'll get along great." I said confidently.

"I really hope so." She said and I could tell that she was being honest.

Then the bell rang and we packed up our things. Jasper was waiting for us outside the Spanish room.

"Would you two lovely ladies like to join me for lunch?" he drawled as he stuck out his arms for us to take.

"We'd love to." Alice said taking his arm and linking hers through it. I linked my arm with his other arm and we walked into the cafeteria. When we walked up to the table Alice cleared her throat to get the other four people's attention.

"Everyone this is my cousin Bella Swan." She introduced me and the girl with brown hair smiled. "Bella this is Angela Webber, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, and Edward Cullen."

When I got my first look at Edward I was shocked. He was gorgeous. I recognize his hair from English; he had been sitting in front of Jasper. His hair was messy like he rolled out of bed, and it was the color of dirty pennies. His eyes were a piercing emerald green. He was perfect.

I finally understood the real reason Alice was so excited for me to meet Edward. She knew I would fall for him. She wanted me to like him. Knowing this I was excited. This meant that Alice thought I had a chance with this gorgeous guy. I couldn't wait to see where this would go. I was excited as I smiled at him and said "So you're Edward."


	4. Chapter III First Day of School: Part 2

_**A/N: My goal for this story was to update once a week at the very least but track conditioning has started and I have a few FCCLA projects I'm doing so I might not update as often as I'd like. I will try to keep updating every week but I can't make any promises. I hope you have liked the story so far. Please review.**_

**Chapter 5**

_**BPOV**_

"So you're Edward." I said.

"Yes." He said slightly confused.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Alice talks about you all the time. I told him earning a scowl from Alice and a grin from Edward.

"Really." He looked smug. "What does she say about me?"

I decided to wipe that smug smile off his face. "Just stories." I said as I sat down next to him. "Oh! I always wanted to know did you really streak down Main Street when you were ten."

Edward turned bright red and his eyes popped out of his head in surprise. Alice and everyone else at the table broke into snickers.

"No. I was eleven." He mumbled while throwing glares at Alice.

"Oh that makes it better." I said.

After everyone stopped laughing at Edward, Alice started talking to Edward about taking me to biology and gym.

"Hey Edward?" she said smiling sweetly.

"What Alice." He said eyeing her warily. He didn't trust that too sweet smile, that was smart.

"Bella has Bio next period and then gym would you mind showing her the way." Alice asked angelically.

"um." He glanced at me trying to fine the catch. He knew she was up to something but he couldn't figure out what. "Yes?"

"Thank you Edward." She said with that same smile.

"Do you have any clue what she's up to?" I asked him to low for Alice to hear.

"No, you?" he asked looking relived that he wasn't the only one that suspected her of something.

"I have no clue. She has had that look all day though." I said. Technically I did know what Alice was up to, or I at least I thought I did, but I didn't need to share that with him.

"Oh Edward when you walk Bella to class make sure to keep a close eye on her." Jasper said seriously.

"Why?" Edward said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Because she falls down all the time." Jasper said with a chuckle, as if it was obvious.

"It can't be that bad. Edward said rolling his eyes at Jasper.

"She tripped three times during the first three periods," Jasper said seriously. "And twice there wasn't anything to trip over."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah it's been a good day usually it's way higher than that." I said.

Then a girl with strawberry blond hair and a figure that any runway model would kill for walked up. She sat down next to Edward and when he saw her, his face lit up.

"Hi Tanya." He said with a big smile on his face. It was then that I began to worry. Edward obviously liked this Tanya.

"Hi Edward." She said and her tone of uninterested confused me. Her eyes seemed to land on me then. "Who are you?" she asked as she glanced between Edward and I.

"I'm Bella," I told her. "Bella Swan."

"Oh you're Alice's cousin." She said slightly annoyed.

The rest of lunch Edward focused on Tanya who kept thronging me suspicious glares and ignoring Edward.

When the bell rang we all said goodbye and Edward started leading me to biology.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you during lunch." I said trying to start a conversation.

"It's ok; I really should have expected it. You are Alice's cousin after all." He said with a slight chuckle.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked annoyed.

"Just that, that is something that I would expect from Alice. You're cousins so I should have expected the same from you." He said as if it was obvious.

"I'll have you know that I'm absolutely nothing like that crazy pixie." I told him offended by his unfair assumption.

"Really?" he asked unbelieving.

"Yes really, that girl is evil conniving, sneaky, meddling, and did I mention evil?" I said causing him to chuckle. "But she is my cousin and my best friend, so I love her."

"Well from the way she talks about you I'd say she feels the same." He said with a smile.

'she talks about me a lot?" I asked, blushing because I knew the answer and was a little scarred of what she'd said.

"Yeah especially since she found out you were moving out here. It was starting to annoy the crap out of Tanya." He said chuckling.

"Tanya, she was the blond girl at lunch right?" I asked unsure. Alice had never really talked about her.

"Yep" he said as we walked into the biology room. I got my slip sighed and sat down in the only open seat which was next to Edward. The teacher said we were going to have a free day and to just keep the volume down.

"You know I don't remember Alice ever mentioning Tanya." I said truthfully.

"Really?" he sounded surprised. "That's weird."

"Why? Have you guys known her for very long?" I asked.

"Um yeah we've known her since her family moved down here when we were all twelve." He said.

"Wow. I wonder why Alice never mentioned her before." I said truly curious.

"I don't know she is a totally awesome person." He told me with a shine in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

Edward continued to talk about Tanya for the rest of the period and during the walk to gym. I couldn't help noticing the way he spoke about her. It confused me. I decided I'd ask Alice about it after school.

"Hey Alice." I said from my place on her bed. She was trying to find an outfit for tomorrow.

"yes." She said looking at two different shirts.

"What's up with Edward and Tanya?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked finally deciding on an outfit and going to look for jewelry.

"I mean, are they like dating or something?" I asked hoping the answer would be no.

"no." she said making my heart swell with joy. "Why do you ask?"

"it's just the way he talked about her in class today it seemed like he was in love with her or something." I said.

"Oh he thinks he is." She said.

"WHAT!" I shrieked

Alice then told me the story of how Tanya and Edward had dated. Then about how she dumped Edward as soon as other guys started to notice her. Then about how she treats Edward like dirt and uses him as a last resort.

"That's awful." I said not believing anyone would not want Edward.

"Yeah it is." She said. "But don't worry I have a plan if everything goes right you and him will be together in less in less than three months."

Alice and I smiled at each other. I then realized that I had a new mission in life that mission was to get Edward to realize he deserved much better than Tanya. He wouldn't have to love me, just so long as he stopped loving her. This was one mission that would succeed. I'd make sure of it.

_**A/N: well there we go. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review to tell me if you liked it.**_


	5. Chapter IV Best Friends

**_A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this update but i was busy and i was also working on a valentines day one shot that hopefully will be posted on valentines day (yes i know that that's Monday). So anyway here is the chapter i really hope you like it._**

**Chapter 4**

_**BPOV**_

"So what's the plan?" I asked knowing that she had one.

"Well we have to be sneaky about it." She said. "Tanya can't figure out what's going on"

"why." I said confused.

"She may not feel the same way about him that he does about her, and she may treat him like absolute crap but she would die before she let someone steal him from her." She said with a look of distaste on her face.

"But why is she so protective if she doesn't want to date him." I asked starting to really hate Tanya.

"Because," Alice said "despite how she looks and acts Tanya isn't stupid. She knows how much of a catch Edward is and she doesn't want to lose him."

"So what he's like her back up plan?" I asked disgusted. "She'll just keep him till she finds something better or decides he's the best she can get and stays with him?"

"Pretty much." Alice said angrily. "And the sad part is Edward let's her do it and doesn't see how mean and manipulative she is."

"Well we'll change that." I said confidently. "What's the first step?"

"Become friends with him. But not just 'oh I know you and we hang out in a group sometimes.' I mean be his best friend." Alice said seriously.

"Good, and remember don't let Tanya catch on to the plan." Alice said starring at me seriously.

"I won't." I told her seriously "this is too important to screw up."

"Yes it is." Alice said. "And by the way Edward and his mom live next door to Charlie so this will be even easier.

_**EPOV**_

Bella Swan was one of the most interesting people I had ever met. Somewhere in the last month we had become friends. During her first week of school we were assigned a biology project so for a week we sent quite a bit of time together. I learned that she also enjoyed classical music just like me. She was smart, liked school, and knew what it was like to live with one parent. We had many other things in common it shocked me. She always made me laugh and was the only one left who would listen to me talk about Tanya. She was quickly becoming my best friend.

Then there was the day that was the saddest of all days. I was sitting in my backyard with Bella. It was the fourteenth anniversary of my dad's death. So like I did every year I walked to the end of the yard and sat on a blanket under the old oak tree and stared at my parents wedding picture. But unlike every other year this year Bella came out of her house and sat down next to me. We were quiet for a long time. That was another great thing about Bella; we could sit there in complete silence for hours and be completely comfortable. She sat with me through the silence, then trough the anger that always came, and lastly through the tears. Usually I didn't like anyone to see me this way, but for some reason she made me feel better without doing or saying anything.

When I had finally calmed down I turned to her and said. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. It really wasn't that bad." She said "well, except maybe when you started yelling at the sky."

"Yeah, I usually don't like people to see me like that." I told her truthfully.

"What was he like?" she asked.

"I was only four when he died so I don't remember him will," I told her trying to think back. "But I remember how he'd come home and give me a big hug then we ate dinner as a family, the he would read to me or play a game before finally he would put me to bed."

"wow." She said. "He sounds wonderful."

"He was." I said and for the first time in a long time I talked about my dad. I told her how hard it was growing up without him and how much my mom still missed him even though she did a good job of hiding it most of the time. I also told her about all the good times we had. The ones I could remember that is.

"At least you have those memories of him. You were so little you could not remember him at all." She said as she smiled the kindest smile I had ever seen.

She stayed with me the rest of the day until she had to go cook dinner. She had actually made the day a little easier just by being there.

Then there was the one day we were in her living room watching a movie bored out of our minds.

"You want to go somewhere?" I asked on a whim.

"Sure she said with a shrug.

"great." I said. I got up and then helped her up then we went over to my house and grabbed my keys. We climbed in my car and started driving I had no clue where we were going I just drove randomly not paying much attention to where I turned.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked looking around confused.

"I have no clue I figured I'd just drive until I got there." I told her.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She said sarcastically.

Then we rounded a familiar bend in the road and I knew where we were going, the meadow. I found the meadow when I was ten and was trying to hide from Alice. I had never shown anyone my meadow before. Not Alice, not even Tanya knew about it. I never felt comfortable showing them, they were both too loud and busy to appreciate the calm and quiet of the meadow.

We entered the meadow and I heard Bella gasp. I looked back at her trying to see whether or not she liked it.

"What is this place?" Bella asked and I could hear the wonder in her voice.

"It's my meadow. I found it one day when I was trying to hide from Alice, you're the first person I've ever brought here." I was rambling I realized. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous.

"It's beautiful." She said walking to the middle and sitting down. "Am I really the first person you've brought here?"

"yeah." I said slightly embarrassed. "I thought about showing Alice but she is too loud and would want to change it. Then I thought about showing Tanya but it didn't feel right."

"Why me then?" she asked. "Why show me when you didn't show your best friend or the girl you're in love with?"

I thought about this question not sure of the answer myself. I loved Tanya but it didn't bring her here so why Bella. Then it hit me.

"I feel really close to you. You understand me better than anyone I've ever met. It just felt right showing you this place." I told her and it was true. "Don't tell Alice but I think you've replaced her as my best friend."

"I think you've become my best friend too." She said with a smile. "But don't you dare tell Alice she would kill me."

We stayed in the meadow until it got dark. We talked about school, friends, families, and anything else that popped into our heads. The day was fun comfortable and relaxed. I'm glad Bella and I are friends, she is awesome.

**please, please, please comment I'm hoping to break double digits with this chapter so tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter V Homecoming Date

_**A/N: I am so super sorry that it has taken me so long to update but you would not believe my life right now. I still feel really bad though because I hate when other others take forever to update so I know it must annoy other people so here it is hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 5**

_**BPOV**_

Time has gone so fast since I moved to Forks. Edward and I are best friends and spend all our free time together. We are currently at Edward's house hanging out, eating junk food, and just wasting away the day. He was sitting on his bed while I sat in his computer chair.

"You excited for the dance tonight?" Edward asks.

Homecoming is tonight and Edward is excited because Tanya agreed to go with him. Alice is forcing me to go.

"Not really, alike is going to force me into letting her play Bella Barbie for at least an hour probably longer." I said shuttering.

"That sucks." Edward says sympathetically. He had heard my stories about the many Bella Barbie sessions Alice had put me through and knew how I hated them.

"Yeah and I don't even have a date so I don't see why she demands that I look perfect." I said remembering what Alice had said when I brought up this argument. She said it was for Edward so he could see me as more than a friend.

"No one asked you to the dance?" Edward asked shocked.

"Oh people asked me but there was no way I was going with Mike or Tyler." I said rolling my eyes at the thought of it.

"Oh come on Bella have a heart." Edward said laughing "they were probably crushed when you rejected them."

"You know what I'll say yes to one of them when you go out with Lauren or Jessica." I said smirking when he grimaced.

"Ok point taken." He said.

I laughed. "There not that bad Edward"

"You haven't seen them at their worst yet Bella." He said with a shutter "one year at a Halloween party Lauren tried to drug me. I Alice hadn't seen her slip in my drink I don't even want to know what might have happened."

I burst out laughing, "She seriously tried to drug you? That's hilarious." I said. He glared at me clearly not seeing the humor.

All the sudden _Gives You Hell _by: _All American Rejects _stared playing. Edward dug his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. He was silent as he listened to whoever was on the other end talk. Then his face fell like someone had run over his puppy. It was heartbreaking.

"Oh well that's ok." He said trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"bye." He said and hung up his phone. The look on his face made me want to hug him and make it all better.

"Edward you ok?" I said as I moved over to sit next to him.

"Yeah it was just Tanya she had to cancel for tonight." He said as he tried to pretend he wasn't upset but I saw through the pretense and hugged him tighter.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry." I said as I tried to comfort him.

"It's ok she probably has a super good reason." He said shrugging me off. I was shocked.

"She didn't give you a reason for canceling on you the day of?" I said struggling not to shout, it would only upset Edward more.

"Well no, she said she couldn't go with me and then said she had to go." He said shrugging like it was a totally normal and acceptable reason.

I could see that even though Edward was upset that Tanya had canceled he wasn't upset with her. It infuriated me how calm he was about it all. How could he let her do this she better have a really good reason for ditching him like this.

"Well don't worry you'll still have fun." I said.

"Actually I don't think I'll go." He said lying back on the bed.

"Edward Cullen, you are going to that dance if Alice and I have to drag you there by your ear." I said sternly.

"But I don't have a date." He said whining even though he knew he had already lost the argument.

"So I'll be your date." I said not thinking.

"But wouldn't that be kind of weird?" he asked.

"Not if we go as just friends." I said "plus this way I can keep Lauren and Jessica away and you can keep mike and Tyler away."

"Fine I'll go." He said. "But only to protect you from your stalkers."

"good." I said. "You'll see it will be loads of fun."

"sure." He said.

"BELLA!" we heard from downstairs.

"Coming Alice." I yelled back "see you soon Edward."

"Yeah I'll be over around seven." He said as I walked out.

"Hey Alice." I said as I met her at the bottom of the steps. "I have the best news ever."

"What?" she asked looking excited.

"Well Tanya called and canceled on Edward so he decided he wasn't going to go." I said pausing to breath.

"There is no way he isn't going I don't care what Tanya did." She said sneering Tanya's name.

"That's what I said but he refused to go without a date so I convinced him to go with me." I said with the biggest smile I'd ever had.

At this point we were already in the yard between Edward and I's house and it was a good thing because when Alice heard what I said she screamed.

"Bella that is so awesome." Alice said grinning.

"It's just as friends." I said trying to calm her down. It didn't work very well but it helped a little.

"It doesn't matter Bella a date is a date no matter what." She said sternly.

"Whatever you say Alice." I said deciding not to fight her.

"Now come on we have to make you look absolutely perfect for Edward." Alice said with a squeal that was totally Alice.

"Alice." I groaned as she pulled me to my doom.

_**A/N: Now don't hate me but I'm giving up for lent(if you don't know what that is look it up, or as I can tell you) so I'll only be able to get on on Sundays. But because you had to wait so long for this chapter I promise I will have the next chapter up sometime on Sunday. It might be late Sunday depending on how much time I have to write this week, but defiantly on Sunday.**_


	7. Chapter VI Homecoming

**Chapter 6**

_**EPOV**_

I was sitting in my room sad that Tanya had canceled. My phone went off and I looked at it I had a text from Bella. It said _'stop moping and get ready xoxo Bella'_. I sighed and got up she was right I shouldn't mope.

So I got up and took a shower, then I put on a button up blue shirt and a pair of kakis. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:51. So I grabbed my coat and my keys and said goodbye to mom who told me to 'have fun'.

By the time I got to Bella's house it was almost 7:00. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Chief Swan opened the door.

"Hi Charlie." I said. Charlie and I had gotten to know each other pretty well over the last couple of months. He trusted me and didn't mind my friendship with his daughter. He also had started to insist that I call him Charlie.

"Hi Edward come in." he said smiling. "Alice is almost done with her."

"ok." I said following him to the living room where Jasper was waiting as well. He nodded at me in greeting.

I had just sat down with Charlie and Jasper when we heard them start coming down the stairs.

First Alice came down looking beautiful as always, she went straight to Jasper's waiting arms. Next Bella came flowing down the stairs in the most beautiful strapless blue dress I'd ever seen she was beautiful. I walked up to her and offered her my arm.

"You look beautiful Bella." I told her as we walked out to my car "I'm gonna have a full time job keeping Mike and Tyler away."

She giggled, "Yeah Alice did good." She said. "But I think I'll have a worse time with Jessica and Lauren."

"Did you even look in a mirror?" I asked shocked that she would think that way.

"Yeah, and I look good, but nowhere near as good as you do." She said like it was obvious.

"Bella when we walk into that room ever guy is going to be jealous of me because my date is the most beautiful girl in the room. You look gorges Bella don't you dare think anything else." I told her confidently, it was the truth and she should believe it.

"Thanks Edward." She said blushing like crazy. "I really need that."

"You're welcome." I said. "You ready to go in?" we had gotten to the school and were now sitting outside in my car.

"sure." She said taking a deep breath.

I got out of the car and walked over to her side, opened the door, and helped her out. We walked towards the gym and I could tell Bella was nervous.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked as we waited in line to get in.

"Actually I'm kind of nervous." She said shifting slightly.

"why." I asked confused. It was just a dance after all.

"I've never been to a dance before." She said turning bright red and looking at the floor. I was shocked.

"You've never been to a dance, ever?" I asked.

"You know about my balance issues right?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can't walk across a flat stable surface without falling." I said remembering the many times I've caught her.

"Yeah well my balance problem makes dancing almost impossible so I never went to one because I didn't want to embarrass myself." She said turning red as a tomato. I felt bad for Bella who has never been to a dance.

"Ah Bella, it's ok." I said hugging her to try and make her feel better.

"Thanks Edward." She said smiling.

"You know what Bella we'll make this the best first dance anyone has ever had." I said confidently.

"Ok Edward." She said laughing and shaking her head at me. "Whatever you say."

I chuckled and we walked into the gym and the music hit us like a booming wall. We saw Alice waving at us from a table in the back of the gym and we walked over to her. We sat and talked for awhile and I was surprisingly having a lot of fun. Alice and Jasper had left the table and Bella and I were alone.

"You want to dance?" I said remembering that she said her balance made it so she couldn't dance.

"Edward y9ou know I can't dance." Bella said rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh come on you'll be fine." I said standing up and pulling her with me to the dance floor.

"Edward." Bella whispered scared now that she was on the dance floor.

"You'll be fine Bella I promise." I told her with a smile.

She sighed defeated "fine one dance." She said determined.

"okay." I said smiling.

I placed my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We moved in a circle to the beat of the music and Bella was doing fine.

"See," I said "you're doing fine."

"Yeah, I am." she said excited.

"I'm glad I came with you Bella. I'm really having fun." I told her truthfully.

"I'm glad." Bella said. Then all of the sudden her eyes locked on something behind me and she gasped and looked almost angry.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked concerned. Bella didn't respond, she just glared at whoever was behind me. I turned around to see who she was glaring at and what I saw made me want to cry. Tanya was walking through the door on the arm of Mike Newton. Mike Newton! I mean he is the most vile person on the face of the earth!

"Edward! Edward are you ok?" Bella said looking at me with great concern.

I knew that if i didn't get out of here soon I was going to cry in front of all these people.

"Bella I need to go." I told her as I held back tears.

"You wait in the car I'll tell Alice we're leaving." She said.

"Bella you should stay have fun, and not let me spoil your first dance." I said feeling guilty because I had probably already ruined it.

"Edward I don't care about the dance, I care about my best friend, I care about you Edward." She said.

I was almost at my breaking point so I nodded and ran to the car as I passed Tanya and Newton and saw them kissing the first of the tears escaped me.

_**APOV**_

"Alice." Bella yelled as she ran towards me.

I had had just seen her and Edward dancing together a little while ago they were so perfect together if only they were a couple. Soon I reminded myself, they will be a couple very very soon.

"What Bella?" I asked, she had that look in her eye the one that said something bad just happened.

"Edward and I are leaving and I thought I'd tell you first." She said in a rushed tone.

"What!" I exclaimed shocked at her statement. "Why are you two leaving?" I asked upset. They couldn't leave yet they had just got here.

"We are leaving because of that." She said turning around and pointing at none other than Tanya sucking face with Mike Newton.

"That little bitch." I said angry.

"I know." She said just as angry as I was. "I got to go, Edward is waiting."

"You go take care of Edward; I'll take care of Tanya." I said starring daggers at her from across the room.

"Ok Alice." She said "don't do anything that will get you expelled."

"I won't." I said, and then she was gone.

I stormed over to where Tanya and Mike were and stood in front of her with my hands on my hips.

"How dare you do this to him?" I screamed glaring at her with all of my anger.

"How dare I do what to who?" she asked.

"How dare you cancel on Edward and then show up with that thing." I said gesturing to Mike in disgust.

"Hey!" mike said but Tanya and I ignored him.

"Please he was totally fine with me canceling." She said like I was blowing this out of proportion.

"Yeah but did he know you were canceling with him so you could go with someone else?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I'm sure he figured it out." She said rolling her eyes.

"It seems like he had 'figured it out' when he and Bella left because he was so upset over seeing you and Mike come in he couldn't stay." I said angry at her total disregard for all of Edward's feelings.

"He was here?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah he and Bella came as friends, after you called and canceled she wasn't going to let him sit and mope all night so she dragged him here like any good friend would." I said.

"Well great now my night is ruined because I feel guilty." She said angry at me. "Thank you Alice."

"Your night deserves to be ruined. You ruined Bella and Edwards." I said outraged that she would get upset with me for ruining her night. Especially when you consider what she did.

"I do this all the time it's not that bad." She said.

"You know Tanya one of these days he's gonna stop taking your crap." I told her. Then I turned and walked.

The rest of the night was alright but I was worried about Edward. I realized this could be a good thing. It could show Edward how awful Tanya is and how great Bella is. Yes even though this hurt Edward it would most definitely be a good thing in the long run.


	8. Chapter VII The New Normal

**Chapter 7**

_**EPOV**_

Monday mornings are always bad but this one was especially bad. It was the Monday after homecoming. Today I was confronting Tanya and telling her that she couldn't push me around anymore. I was not going to be her doormat.

After we had gotten home from the dance Bella and I went up to my room and Bella comforted me as I cried. I felt like such a girl.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said after a minute or so of crying. "I ruined your first dance."

"Edward, it's ok. You are more important to me than any stupid dance could be." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Thanks Bella you are such a great friend." I said smiling at her.

"I can't believe she did that to you." Bella said her voice dripping with disbelief. "It's like she doesn't care about your feelings at all."

"I should have expected it, I mean it's not the first time she's done this." I said remembering other times Tanya had canceled on me so she could go do something with someone else.

"She's done this before." Bella shrieked.

I was almost scared to answer her but I managed to stutter out a "y-y-yes"

"Edward." She said softly, kindly. "Why are you still friends with her if she does things like that to you?" she asked.

"Because that's just how she is and she is my friend and I love her." I said.

"Edward, I get that you don't want to lose her, but you can't let her walk all over you like this." She said.

I knew she was right. Tanya did walk all over me. I did whatever she wanted without complaint and didn't get upset when she canceled. Then when I did get upset about something she did she never apologized she just kept going like she hadn't done anything and I always let it go. That was going to change I decided. I wasn't going to be her doormat anymore.

"You're right Bella; from now on I'm standing up to her." I said and Bella smiled.

"I'm glad Edward." She told me then hugged me.

Now here it was Monday and I was going to go confront Tanya before first period. I dropped my bag in my locker and grabbed the books I'd need for first period. Then I walked to Tanya's locker and there she was trying to get her rain coat to fit inside her locker. I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Tanya..." I started but she cut me off.

"Edward I'm so glad to see you. I wanted to apologize for Saturday. I didn't realize that going with mike would upset you so much. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Edward. I'm really really sorry." She said pleadingly.

I was shocked she had never apologized to me before. So hearing these words I couldn't stay mad at her any longer. "It's alright Tanya." I said and smiled, but in the back of my mind I heard Bella's voice saying 'don't let her walk all over you'. I felt bad I was forgiving her so easily, it would upset Bella and that was not going to be good.

"Oh than you so much." She said smiling at me hugely, but I was still worried about Bella. "Come on Edward let's go to class.

We went to class and I listened to Mr. Birdie's lecture and tried to avoid Bella's eyes. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever but the longer I put it off the better my life would be. After English I managed to avoid Bella on my way out of the room and I managed to avoid the rest of the morning as well. When lunch came I knew I couldn't avoid her any longer.

She met me at my locker like she always did.

"Hey Edward." she said smiling.

"Hey Bella." I said. Maybe I'd get lucky and she wouldn't bring it up. I should have known that that wasn't possible.

"So did you talk to Tanya this morning?" she asked as we walked toward the lunchroom.

"Yeah I did, and don't be mad but she apologized and I forgave her because she seemed really sorry and usually she doesn't even apologize." I blurted out quickly.

"It's ok." She said shrugging like this was fine, and like she hadn't spent the entire weekend convincing me to not forgive Tanya easily like I always did.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked in complete and utter shock. "Not even a little?"

"No, not really." She said shrugging. "Alice warned me this would probably happen. She said you always forgave Tanya even when she didn't apologize so I kind of figured this would happen."

I was glad that Bella wasn't mad at me. But it still bugged me a little that Alice said I always forgave Tanya. I decided to ignore those thoughts, and continued walking to the cafeteria with Bella.

We entered the cafeteria and got in the line to buy lunch and the sat down at our usual table with Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Angela, and Ben.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I hung out with Bella after school and we made plans to go to the book store in Seattle this weekend. We both loved reading and nothing in Forks or port angelus had a large enough selection for us. So in all everything was back to normal just the way I liked it to be.

**_APOV_**

It's been almost a month since the dance. It didn't surprise me that Edward had forgiven Tanya so easily. He always forgave her and then they went back to normal like nothing happened.

What surprised me about this time was things didn't go back to normal at least not completely. Edward and Tanya were still friends and he still did things when she asked but it was different. Edward use to spend a majority of his time with Tanya and he would do whatever she wanted to do as long as he could spend time with her. Now he spent more time with Bella than anyone else. They hung out every day after school and always did something on the weekends unless he had plans with Tanya. Edwards's life use to revolve around Tanya so much so that he didn't really do anything with others or pay attention to their lives. Now he and Bella knew everything about each other, and Edward often ignored things Tanya would say if Bella was talking.

But none of these are what made me realize Edward had feelings for Bella. No, I realized that when the weekend after the dance came and Edward and Bella had plans to go to some bookstore in Seattle on that Saturday. Well an hour before they were supposed to leave Tanya called Edward and asked if he wanted to go to the movie with her and just hang out. HE SAID NO! I was shocked he had never said no to an offer to hang out with Tanya until now. He had turned down Tanya for the first time in his life to hang out with Bella. That's how I knew he had feelings for her.

So that is why I was now sitting at my cousin Bella's house trying to convince her to tell Edward how she felt about him and it wasn't going well.

"Come on Bella why won't you just tell him how you feel." I asked frustrated at her refusal to tell him the truth about her feelings.

"What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same about me?" she asked "it would ruin our friendship and I don't want to ruin our friendship Alice. It's too important to me." She was scared, I could see that so I made my voice softer to try and comfort her so I could convince her more easily.

"Bella, you don't see all the changes I see in him. He has feelings for you, even if he doesn't realize it yet." I said irritated at Edwards's ignorance.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully her eyes lighting up at my words.

"I know he does." I told her smiling.

"ok." She said taking a deep breath so she sounded more confident when she said "I'll tell him tomorrow."

I smiled and was excited.


	9. Chapter VIII Three Little Words

**Chapter 8**

_**EPOV**_

It's weird how everything can change in a matter of seconds. How with a few simple words your entire relationship with someone can change. It happened to me today.

It started out like any other Friday morning. I picked Bella up and we road to school and she complained about Mike Newton's latest attempt to get her to go out with her. He had backed her into a corner and wouldn't let her leave until she said yes. Luckily Jasper was there and saved her. It made me angry that he would force himself on her like that. Then during lunch we talked about the English project we had been assigned earlier. Then we went to my house after school to do homework and study. Everything seemed so normal, little did I know that my world was about to be flipped upside down.

We were sitting in my room finishing our math. When we finished our math and were packing up our stuff when I heard her take a big breath.

"Edward?" she said nervously.

"Yeah?" I said wondering what on earth had her so nervous. She looked scared.

"There's something I have to tell you." She said not meeting my eyes.

"What is it Bella?" I asked starting to get concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said "Edward I like you."

I was confused but responded anyway "I like you too." I said not understanding her nervousness.

"No Edward, you don't understand." She said getting frustrated "I _like_ you as in like more than a friend like you."

"Oh… Wow… Um…" I said not really sure what I was suppose to say.

"Yeah I figured you'd say something like that." She said uncomfortably "I'm gonna go now Edward."

She left and I sat there starring at the door. I was so confused. I didn't know how to feel about this. I didn't know how to feel about Bella. I needed help. So, I called the one person who I always went to with my problems. The person who always gave the best advice.

"Alice?" I said when she finally picked up the phone.

"He Edward what's up? You sound spooked." She said in a rush.

"Alice, Bella told me she liked me today and I have no idea what I should do now! Help me!" I said franticly.

"Oh no." she said sighing. "Edward what did you say when she told you?"

It was at this point that I realized that Alice is Bella's cousin and probably not the best person to ask for advice about this, but she was the best I had.

"I didn't really say anything." I told her truthfully "I just kind of mumbled in shock.

"That's good." She said. "At least you didn't cause any real damage yet."

"Alice what do I do?" I asked frustrated that she had yet to give me good advice.

"Well that depends on how you feel about her." Alice said more serious then when the mall had a 50% of sale.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked truly not understanding what she meant.

"When you think about Bella how does it make you feel?" she asked. It was an add question but I answered anyway knowing Alice had her reasons and I should not doubt them.

"I feel happy, safe, and calm." I said instinctively.

"You like her." Alice said and I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Alice she is my best friend that's it!" I told Alice as firmly as I could.

"Edward friends don't threaten to beat guys up when they talk about other friends being hot." Alice said referring to the time I threatened to beat mike's face in when he was talking about how hot Bella was.

"Alice that…" I started to defend myself but was cut off.

"Friends don't act the way you two do." She said.

"Alice…" she cut me off again.

"And I have never seen your eyes light up like they do when Bella inters the room." She said. That hit me hard. "Edward take the weekend and think about it then on Monday talk to Bella." After she said that she hung up.

I sat in my room for awhile after that thinking. What if I did like Bella? She understood me better than anyone else ever had. She could always make me feel better and we were so comfortable around each other. Then we were so similar. We both liked classical music, school, old books, and learning. Then there was the way she had made me feel better just by being there on the anniversary of my dad's death.

Then I thought of Tanya. I loved her; I had for a long time even though she didn't feel the same. She was sweet, kind, and nice. We had been drifting apart since the dance though. I was so confused I just screamed.

Hearing my scram my mom came running into my room to check on me. I hadn't even known she was home.

"Edward honey are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." I said as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"That's good. So where is Bella, she's usually here when I get home." She said as she glanced around for any sigh of Bella.

"She left early." I said hopping she would drop it.

"why?" she asked with a look that made me think that she suspected something but wanted to check if she was right first before she told me.

"She said that she had feeling for me, then I didn't really say anything, and then she left." I said figuring that maybe the truth would make her go away faster.

Mom chuckled "I wondered how long it would take her to admit it." Mom said "lord knows you weren't going to figure it out. You're too thick skulled, just like your father."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused "figure what out?"

"Edward you're either in love with that girl or darn close." She said with a tender smile.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked

"The look you get in your eyes when you're around her is the same look you father had when he looked at me." She said with a sad smile.

"But what about Tanya, "I asked "I think I love her?"

"Edward, take some time and figure out which girl you can't live without and that's the one you choose." Mom said. She then got up and went downstairs to start supper.

I spent the rest of the weekend trying to figure out who I couldn't live without. It took awhile and it wasn't easy but by the time Sunday night rolled around I knew my choice. Now all I had to do was hope that she would say yes when I asked her on a date Monday mooring. I really hope she says yes.


	10. Chapter IX Will You Go Out With Me?

**_N/A: ok here is the next chapter hope you like it._**

**Chapter 9**

_**EPOV**_

My alarm goes off and I shoot out of bed. It's Monday morning, and today I tell her how I feel. I rush through getting dressed and was in my car rushing to school. I noticed that Bella's truck wasn't parked in front of her house and I felt guilty. We always road together but those thoughts vanished when I pulled into the school. I parked my Volvo in the normal place and ran into the school. I started running toward her locker but was stopped when I heard someone yell my name.

"Edward, Edward wait." Tanya said and I considered ignoring her but old habbits die hard. So I stopped and turned towards her.

"What Tanya." I said a little harshly.

"What's up?" she asked plesantly ignoring my harshness.

"I was kind of looking for Bella," I said trying to tell her I didn't want to talk. "I have something important to tell her."

"Oh well I actually have something I'be been meaning to tell you." She said shifting nervously and avoiding my eyes.

"Ok, let's hear it." I said glad I had come early.

"Well I'sve noticed recently that we haven't been spending as much time together as we use to and I really miss you." She said taking a deep breath. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Like on a date?"

I was shocked and my gut reaction was to say yes but as I thought about it I realized I'd much rather be with Bella. "Tanya." I sighed knowing this would hurt her. "You're a couple days too late."

Her face fell and I felt bad, but she deserved the truth. She deserved to know that I didn't feel the same way anymore.

"I had a feeling this would happen." She said with a sigh. "I'll see you later Edward."

"Bye Tanya." I said giving her a quick hug. Then I turned and went to look for Bella. I found her standing at her locker looking for her books. I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

_**BPOV**_

"Hey Bella, how is your morning?" Edward asked as he walked up next to me and causing me to jump in surprise.

"Hey Edward, it's fine how's yours?" I asked looking at him wearily but I still hoped this would turn out well. I had spent all weekend worried that I had just ruined our entire friendship. Then Alice called and told me about how she and Edward had talked and how she thought he was going to realize his feelings for me. She told me he would talk to me about it on Monday. So now here I was waiting for him to bring it up.

"I'm not sure yet." He said and it confused me and I was going to ask what he ment but he started talking again. "I did a lot of thinking this weekend, about what you said."

"Yeash? What did you come up with?" I asked not meeting his eyes.

I was scared he would tell me he didn't feel the same and that we couldn't be friends anymore because it would be too weird.

"Well actually I figured out a lot of things and now I want to ask you something." He said and I could tell he was nervous.

So I placed my hand on his shoulder, looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"What is Edward?" I asked trying to be comforting.

"Bella would you want to go out with me some time?" he asked while he looked at me with the most pleading smile I'd ever seen.

"Of course I will." I said smiling like an idiot as I flung my arms around his neck in a hug.

He smiled and hugged me back so tightly that I couldn't breathe, but I didn't mind. He walked me to English and every other class I had. Each time he'd carry my books and hold my hand. People stared at us in shock and whispers followed us everywhere wer went. I didn't care though I had Edward and I was happy, and so was Alice.

When we walked into lunch holding hands she flipped. When she first saw our smiling faces then our linked hands she screamed.

"EEAAKK" she sceamed in her high pitched voice.

"Ow Alice." Jasper said.

"Yeah what's with the screaming?" ben asked.

Alice just pointed at us while she stood there speachless.

"What?" Jasper and ben both asked.

"There finally together you idiots?" Angela said rolling her eyes at the boys. "It's about time." She said looking at us.

"How. . ." Edward said confused.

"Oh please Edward; it was so completely obivous that you two liked each other." Alice said.

"Yeah I was starting to wonder if you'de ever figure it out." Angela said with a gigle.

"Wait you two are together now?" ben asked shocked.

Everyone just laughed at him and his confused expresion.

The next day when we got to school I was excited we had made plans to drive to Port Angelus after school today to go to dinner. I was excited; this would be out first date. We parted after English with a smile and a hug. I hated that I wouldn't see him again intill lunch. My classes went slowly without Edward but soon enough I was waiting for him at his locker. I was thinking about Edward and tonight so I didn't notice Mike untill I heard him talk.

"Hey Bella." Mike said with what I'm sure he thought was asexy smirk. He was wrong.

"Hi Mike." I said annoyed at his prensence. Why was he here and not Edward?

"Can I walk you to lunch?" he asked smiling he obviously didn't catch the annoyed tone in my voice.

"No I'm walking with Edward." I told him my annoyance increasing the longer I had to talk to him. "Just like I do everyday."

"Oh come on." He said grabbing my hand and trying to lead, no drag, me towards the lunch room. "Cullen gets to walk you everyday he can let me have one day."

I tried to get free but I just couldn't he was stronger than me and wouldn't let go.

"NEWTON!" I heard someone yell and I knew it was Edward. He was coming to save me just like my knight in shining armor. "Get your hands of my girlfriend. NOW!" he said looking angrier than I'd ever seen him. I had to admit it was kind of hot.

Mike realiesed my hand instantly and began to stutter out. "Y-y-your w-w-what?" Mike asked scared and a little shocked.

"My girlfriend and if you dare touch her without her permision again you'll be a dead man. You got that Newton?" Edward said looking more menancint than I thought was possible.

Mike ran off then as fast as he could, scared of Edward's anger. I didn't blame him he did seem rather scarry. He turned to me as soon as Mike was gone and he looked concerned.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Edward asked truly concerned.

"No Edward I'm fine." I said reasuring him with a smile.

"good." He said visably relazing.

"So," I said, "I'm your girlfriend now am I? I don't remember being asked that."

Edwards eyes widened in shock and fear. "Oh . . . um. . . I just asumed, but if you don't . . ." he stuttered out and I laughed.

"I was kidding Edward." I said and he calmed visably. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Oh thank god." Edward said.

I laughed and we walked to lunch. When we enetered the lunch room Mike had obviously told everyone the news because everyone went silent and watched us. The rest of the day was much the same but I didn't mind because I was officaly Edwards's girlfriend and that's all I cared about.

_**A/N: just the epilogue and then this story is done. I'm almost sad to see it end.**_


	11. Chapter X Regrets

**Chapter 10 Epilogue**

**-**_Two Months Later-_

**_TPOV_**

It's been almost two months since Edward and Bella started dating. They are so happy together; you can see it in the way they look at each other. I was jelous of her, I'll admit it. That could have been me that should have been me.

Everyday I watch as they show up together and walk hand in hand to there lockers then to English. Then I watch on as he gives her a kiss and she goes to government and he goes to calculous. Then I watch them at lunch. They sit together everday smiling all period. Today he has his arm around her waist. Finally I pass them kissing goodbye as I head to gym.

Most people in my position would hate Bella, but I can't hate her. I couldn't hate anyone who makes Edward that happy. He deserves to be happy after all I did to him in those years of walking all over him. Bella and Edward are perfect together. They make each other happy and are totally in love. I still rember the day they got together like it was yesturday.

I had just recently realized how important Edward was to me. He was the only person I knew who was always honest with me. I also had realized that if I didn't hurry up and tell him how I felt I'd loose him. I had seen it happening. He was spending more time with Bella and less time with me. I had already started to notice the looks he gave her. He was falling for her, even though he probally didn't know it yet. The day he told me I was too late my heart broke, I knew then that I had lost them and that there was no way to get him back.

Looking back I could see all my mistakes. I never should have broken up with Edward. I never should have treated him like crap. Lastly I should have let him know how I really felt a lot earlier than I did. Then I would be the one who he treated like a princess, the one he looked at with those love filled eyes, and the one who he would do anything to defend and make smile.

Then again even if I had gotten him I'm not sure it would have worked. He and Bella are perfect for each other and I think that if we had been together he would have left me for her eventually. Thery were perfect for each other and idon't think anything, exspecialy not me, could keep the apart. I could still dream, that was something no one could take away from me.

**_A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, I had this written in my journal forever but I was so busy I just didn't get time to type it up. I hope you all like this and I hope you have enjoyed the story. I know I will miss it._**


End file.
